With the advent of digital electronics critical date systems kept on note cards and calendars, and in date books, have in many cases been replaced by digital electronic systems in which the reminder itself takes the form of an electronic message which pops up on the screen of a PDA, PC, or the like. A date range of reminders in the form of a calendar or list can typically be viewed on screen or in hard copy.
Often, reminder functionality is bundled together with contact management, personal information management and/or calendaring software. Project and/or property software generally does not provide such functionality. For example project/property management software may include critical date entry and tracking capability but have no ability to generate electronic reminders, and no ability to generate any reminders for delivery to third parties (e.g. change air filter to janitorial, review lease to legal).
The rise of network and internetwork computing has provided additional capabilities to electronic reminders in the form of email messages, and of sending reminders to third persons. Network computing permits reminder messages to be created on one PDA or PC, and pop-up on the PDA or PC of another person who has network access. Internetwork computing has provided the capability to send electronic reminders in the form of email messages means that possible recipients include any person with internetwork email access irrespective of the type, location or ownership of the PDA, PC or other hardware or software they use to obtain email access. This enables universal email output access to the email reminder, but reminders may not readily be scheduled for future delivery.
Proprietary email and/or groupware packages, e.g. MS Outlook and/or Exchange Server, often enable electronic and email reminder messages to be sent at some defined future time. To get a delayed delivery feature, however, a user must use the proprietary email system to compose the message. Also, only a single reminder may be arranged for each email message and there is no provision in these systems for entering a series of reminders relating to management of a single project.
Web-based systems for entering email reminders are also known (e.g. http://www.event-reminder.com) however these systems do not typically accept email input of reminders.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic reminder system which permits universal email input of reminders. Also desired is a system which would enable a series of reminders, for example related to a single project, to be input with a single email message. The ability to issue commands to the system via email message would also be advantageous.